Hadiah terakhir
by MSN1412
Summary: Terkadang kita selalu diberi hadiah yang spesial dari dia. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau hadiah itu adalah sebuah hadiah yang terakhir darinya? NaruSaku. ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, chara death, typo, and gajeness. Mind to R&R?


Hadiah Terakhir

Genre: Friendship ,Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating: T

Main Characters: Naruto and Sakura

Pairing: NaruSaku

Warning: ONESHOT, AU, sedikit OOC, chara death, typo, and gajeness

Disclamer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hadiah Terakhir © S4viRa deMSN

Summary: Terkadang kita selalu diberi hadiah yang spesial dari dia. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau hadiah itu adalah sebuah hadiah yang terakhir darinya?

* * *

_"Gila..."_

Hanya itu sebuah kata yang bisa dikatakan oleh Naruto Namikaze, kapten sepak bola yang meskipun dia pikir dia sedikit popular di sekolahnya setelah mendapatkan beberapa hadiah yang menurutnya tidak penting dari para penggemarnya.

_"Kenapa sih setiap bulan aku selalu dapet hadiah yang selalu tidak penting? Bunga, cokelat, boneka, apalagi surat cinta yang tidak jelas? Aduh, apa ini yang namanya "Balada Cowok Keren" yang selalu diceritain sama Ayah?" _pikir Naruto.

"HOY NARUTO BAKAAA!"

Naruto pun terkejut hingga hampir sedikit tuli ketika mendengar suara cewek yang begitu dikenalnya dan dia pun melirik kebelakang. Dan itu adalah cewek berambut panjang dan berwarna merah muda yang bernama Sakura Haruno, teman semasa kecilnya sejak SD yang sedang membawa barang – barang untuk Naruto.

"Ooh... Kamu toh Sakura. Aku pikir itu suara dari fansku." Kata Naruto sambil senyum cengir kepada Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya cemberut ketika Naruto berkata begitu.

"Ih kamu itu. Tega banget sih sama teman sendiri. Sampai – sampai kau tidak peduli sama teman yang membawa berang – barang yang tidak jelas ini buat sahabatnya."

"Waduh, sori deh. Sini, kusimpan di sini saja." Jawab Naruto tersipu malu sambil membantu meletakkan barang – barang yang dibawa Sakura di sebuah meja.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kok." jawabnya dengan singkat

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto langsung berbicara dengannya tentang kejadian di sekolah hari ini. Naruto merasa kalau berbicara dengan Sakura saja, masalah yang dia miliki langsung menghilang entah kemana. Dan entah mengapa, Naruto merasakan hal yang aneh ketika dia bersama Sakura. Sebenarnya dari SMP Naruto jatuh cinta dengannya, tetapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan lebih parah lagi, Sakura selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai teman dekatnya saja.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto pun melirik ke pandangan Sakura dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Apa?"

"Hari ini kamu ada kegiatan gak?"

"Umm... Gak ada deh."

"Kalau misalnya kamu gak ada kegiatan, pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di kantin ya. Masalahnya, ada yang mau kukasih ama kamu nih..."

Dengan wajah yang bingung dan semakin penasaran dengan Sakura, dia langsung menjawab "Umm... OK deh. Tapi, jangan telat ya."

"Oke.." jawabnya dengan senyum biasanya.

DREEEEEENNNGGG...

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan Sakura langsung meninggalkan Naruto dengan lambaian tangannya. Ketika dia pergi ke kelasnya, Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya yang kecil karena entah mengapa dia mempunyai firasat yang buruk terhadapnya. Dalam hatinya, dia hanya berpikir...

"_Sakura, entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang kamu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu firasat itu."_

* * *

DREEEEENNGGG...

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi dan Naruto pun langsung ke kantin sesuai dengan janji Sakura . Dan yang benar saja, Sakura telah menunggunya dari tadi."

Hey Sakuraaa..." sapa Naruto dengan lambaian tangannya. Sakura hanya melirik Naruto yang telah berlari sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf ya aku telat. Soalnya lagi ada keperluan sama Sasuke dulu."

"Kamu itu, gak ada berubahnya ya? Nih minum dulu." Kata Sakura sambil mengasih air minum kepadanya. Setelah dia meminum air yang dikasihnya, dia langsung bertanya denganya"Eh Ra, memangnya kamu mau kasih apa untukku?"

Dengan segera, Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya dan langsung mengambil dari dalam tasnya. Dari dalam tasnya, dia mengambil sebuah kalung dengan ukiran hati berwarna perak. Naruto pun langsung terkesan dengan kalung yang diambil Sakura itu.

"Umm Sakura, kalung itu.. Apa kalung itu spesial buat aku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura pun mengangguk dengan senyumannya. "Sebenarnya, ini kalung spesial yang aku buat selama tiga hari. Aku hanya ingin berikan ini untukmu buat... "

"Buat apaan?"

"Buat dukunganku untuk pertandinganmu dengan SMA Suna hari Minggu nanti."

"Oh begitu. Thanks banget ya, Ra. Kamu memang sahabat yang baik banget sedunia. Selama ini aku dapet bunga, cokelat, sama surat cinta melulu sih. Rasanya aku jadi bete deh."

Sakura pun hanya tertawa kecil ketika Naruto menjawabnya, dan dengan segera dia memberikan kalungnya ke Naruto dan dia langsung memakainya. Tetapi, Naruto memikir kalau dia memakai kalung itu malah membuat dia semakin ganteng, tapi dia sangat menyukainya karena dia pikir kalung buatannya sangat indah dan lucu.

"Bagaimana? Kamu suka tidak?" tanya Sakura sampai berpendapat tentang kalung buatannya.

"Woish... Suka banget, Ra. Kalungnya lucu banget." kata Naruto sampai riang.

Sakura langsung senang ketika Naruto menyukai kalung buatannya. Dia pun melihat jam tangannya dan dia pikir dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Waduh, aku telat nih. Sori ya, Nar. Aku mau pulang dulu. Tapi, beneran nih kamu suka ama kalungku?" kata Sakura dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Aduh Ra, kan udah aku bilang. Kalau aku SUKAAA banget ama kalungmu. Thanks banget lagi ya." kata Naruto sambil mencium pipinya.

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Setelah melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto, Sakura langsung pergi ke rumahnya dan dia membalas lambaiannya dengan melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat sedih. Dia pun hanya melihat Sakura dengan kejauhan sampai Naruto pun berpikir lagi.

_"Sakura, entah mengapa aku berpikir... Kalau aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku merasa... Kamu akan pergi meninggalkanku, untuk selamanya..."__  
_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sengaja datang pagi-pagi buat menyapa Sakura yang selalu datang pagi - pagi. Tetapi,ketika dia tiba di ruangan kelasnya, tidak ada seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Setelah mengelilingi sekolah, dia pun tidak menemuinya. Apalagi bertemu dengan dia. Dia merenung sambil melihat langit dan masih mengingat apa yang dikatakannya kemarin kalau dia tidak akan bertemu dengan dirinya lagi. Tapi, dia pikir itu cuma sekedar firasat yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Na... NARUUTOOOOO!"

Renungan Naruto pun langsung menghilang ketika dia mendengar seorang cewek yang sedang memanggilnya, dan dengan segera, dia langsung melirik ke Ino, satu – satunya teman sekelasnya Sakura. Dia terkejut ketika dia melihat Ino dengan air matanya yang menetes dan tidak mau berhenti.

"Ino? Ada apa sih? Kok kamu sampe menangis begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil bingung.

"Ini tentang Sakura, Nar. Sakura..." jawabnya sampai menangis dan dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya.

Ketika Ino mengucapkan kata "Sakura", Naruto langsung kaget. Dengan rasa yang was – was, dia langsung bertanya lagi dengannya. "Emangnya Ino, ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Sakura... tertabrak mobil... dan... meninggal di tempat itu juga." Serak Ino dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir

Naruto hanya terkejut. Merasa jiwanya menjadi kosong ketika dia mendengar kabar yang sangat buruk dari Ino. Airmatanya langsung mengalir ketika dia mendengar teman akrabnya yang selalu menemaninya telah meninggal. Dia pun hanya tertunduk dan menangis sampai – sampai airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu meninggalkanku secepat ini! Bukannya dari dulu... Kamu telah berjanji sama aku... Kalau kita akan selalu berteman selamanya. Tapi sekarang... Mana janjimu itu, Ra? MANAAAA?" teriak Naruto dengan terbata – bata sambil menangis.

Ino pun tahu betapa sedihnya Naruto ketika dia mendengar teman akrabnya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Inoingin menghiburnya, tetapi itupun hanyalah percuma. Karena tangisan Naruto semakin keras dan dia berteriak namanya berkali – kali.

"SAKUURAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Siang harinya, semua teman sekelas Sakura dan wali kelasnya, Kakashi Hatake mengikuti proses pemakaman Sakura. Semuanya pun hanya bisa menangis. Orangtuanya, teman - temannya, sampai orang yang terdekatnya pun hanya bisa menangis. Tetapi, ada sebuah kejanggalan yang mungkin besar pada hari itu. Naruto, yang juga termasuk orang terdekat dari Sakura tidak mengikuti pemakaman teman akrabnya itu. Dia hanya bisa termenung di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar, dimana tempat itu adalah tempat bermain mereka sejak kecil. Dia langsung melihat sebuah ukiran hati pada kalungnya.

_"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalung yang lucu dan indah ini adalah sebuah hadiah yang terakhir. Sakura , aku berjanji. Aku akan memakainya sampai aku akan menyusulmu nanti."_ pikir Naruto sampai melihat langit dan awan yang selalu bergerak pelan.

Ketika dia melihat kalung itu dengan detil, dia terkejut ketika dia melihat sebuah serpihan kecil di sebelah ukiran itu. Dia pun mencoba membukanya, dan setelah dia membuka isi kalung tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa terkejut sampai – sampai air matanya mengalir lagi. Dia pun mulai menangis lagi, ketika dia melihat sebuah ukiran tulisan yang tertulis:

**SAKURA LOVE NARUTO. FOREVER...**

Naruto langsung teringat kalau dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya ke Sakura. Akan tetapi, Sakura hanya bisa menolak pernyataan cintanya dan selalu bilang kepadanya kalau dia hanyalah seorang teman akrabnya yang selalu menemaninya setiap waktu. Tetapi di hari itu, ternyata dia telah mengetahui kalau dari dulu Sakura ingin mengungkapkan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Tetapi, waktu akan berjalan dan tidak bisa mundur lagi. Cewek yang selalu menemaninya setiap waktu, yang sangat menyukainya pun telah tiada. Dengan meratap ke langit, Naruto langsung berteriak sambil menangis.

**"I LOVE YOOOUU... SAKURAAAA!"**

Sementara itu, di tempat yang sangat jauh, Sakura yang telah menjadi sebuah jiwa tanpa raga itu pun melihat para kerabatnya yang menangis hanya untuknya. Tetapi dia lebih sedih

ketika teman akrabnya yang dia anggap "baka" itu, Naruto tidak datang untuk menemuinya yang terakhir kalinya. Ketika Sakura akan pergi ke langit yang tidak terbatas jaraknya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan dari suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Teriakan itu dari teman akrabnya yang mengirim melalui angin yang melewatinya.

_"I Love You... Sakura!"_

Sakura hanya bisa menangis ketika dia mendengar teriakan, dan juga sebuah ungkapan cinta kepadanya. Dulu, dia ingin mengungkapkan cintanya juga kepada Naruto, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain kepadanya. Dia harus meninggalkan teman akrabnya untuk selama - lamanya. Sakura pun langsung pergi ke langit dan juga meninggalkannya. Dengan air matanya yang mengalir tanpa henti, dia hanya bisa menjawab sebuah jawaban dari teriakan itu...

**"_I LOVE YOU TOO... NARUTO..."_**

**THE END**

* * *

Yo minna! "-SNL94-" ganti penname jadi "S4viRa deMSN." (nama di jaket kelas ane.. xDD)

Sebenarnya fic ini ane bikin 6 bulan yang lalu pas ane lagi menghadapi Ulum. Entah kenapa fic ini langsung kepikiran ama ane. Fic yang aslinya ada di FB ane n itu pun masih acak2an.. :ngakak :hammer: Dan Minggu sekarang ane lagi menghadapi UKK. (waah anak gak rajin nih. UKK masih aja nulis FF xDD)

Tonikaku, fic-ku yang SasuSaku itu (mungkin) akan hiatus deh soalnya udah gak ada ide lagi nih~

Tapi, ya udah deh. Ane cuma bisa bilang makasih bangeeet yang telah membaca and ripiu fic ini yang (mungkin) gaje n typo. Soalnya, harus muter kepala pas perbaiki ficnya dari originalnya.. xP

**Love n Peace, S4viRa deMSN.**


End file.
